Moments
by The Walker of Dreams
Summary: A collection of Larxel stories. Fluff, angst, and everything in between. Usually set during Chain of Memories. Various lengths, various ratings. Spread the Larxene/Axel love!
1. Hey Axel

**Title: **Hey Axel...  
**Word count:** 65.  
**Rating:** K, perfectly innocent.  
**Notes:** The start of my Laxel collection! Just a cute l'il drabble.  
**Spoilers: **Nope! Pre-CoM, I guess.  
**Categories:** Romance/General  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Hershey kisses belongs to the Hershey company.

"Hey Axel." Larxene prompted.

He looked over, lazily. "Whaaat?"

"Want a kiss?" She asked casually.

Sly grin in place, he nodded.

"Then close your eyes and open your mouth" Larxene whispered, her voice silky smooth.

Moments later, Axel opened his eyes to find a Hershey Kiss melting in his mouth, as he watched Larxene's retreating back. He would later swear that she was laughing.


	2. Critical

**Title: **Critical  
**Pairings:** Larxene/Axel, mentions Xemnas/Saïx, implied Marluxia/Vexen  
**Word count:** 1,196  
**Rating:** T for slight suggestive themes, maybe language  
**Notes:** This one took me a while. It's long. Go figure. Another slightly depressing one. Pre-CoM.  
**Categories: **Drama/General.  
**Spoilers: **A bit of a spoiler for CoM.  
**Disclaimer:** Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Kingdom Hearts ect, belong to Square Enix and Disney. Song line not mine.Format of information mostly from LiveJournal communities. Cross posted at underourblanket on LJ.

C r i t i c a l

In the end, Axel blamed the entire situation on Demyx.

See, the room should've been empty. Except it wasn't.

When one warps into a should've been empty room with their cheek red from a recently received slap, one should have time alone to fume and burn any piece of furniture for the simple reason that it existed at that time.

However, at the time when Axel arrived in The Chamber of Lost Echos, it was in fact not empty. Curled up in the rather comfy red velvet armchair was Demyx, his cheery sitar music filling the otherwise silent room.

"Demyx," Axel sighed, massaging his forehead (where a headache lurked, as if waiting for a cue), "get out."

The Nobody's head shot up, and he grinned. He swung his legs from where they were across the arm rests, and sat up. The music stopped, as the sitar was laid across his lap. "Hi Axel!"

"Hi, get out." Accompanied by shooing motions by black gloved hands.

"You know, I'd rather not, if it's all the same with you." Demyx returned cheerfully, his gaze going to the ceiling, where the surface rippled as if water. It was quite stunning, really.

He crossed his arms. Uncrossed. Tapped his foot, considered this, and then sighed. Crossing the room, Axel sat in the chair across from his co-worker, of sort. Cohort? Hm…

"That's from Larxene, isn't it?" Turning to face Axel, the smile was still present on Demyx's face.

Absently, his hand touched the still sore cheek, and Axel nodded. "Yeah, we were, ah, fighting…" if you could call it that…

_Circling around her, he licked him lips. "You know, you should be more lady-like." She raised her eyebrows, giving him a disbelieving look._

"_Oh? Am I not feminine enough for you?" Larxene asked, brushing her body across his. When his arm shot out to encircle her waist, she stepped out of the way, just barely, eye brows rising further. "Weren't you just complaining?"_

_Sighing, Axel ran his hand through his hair. "See? You're too stubborn. You should just play the quiet defenseless female part and come with me. You know you want me." he added, with a cocky grin._

"_I want you, alright. I want your blood." She hissed, throwing knives appearing in her hand. Drawing her arm close to her, and then flinging it out, Larxene threw her weapons. Yet, Axel disappeared via portal, appearing behind her._

"_Stubborn." he sang, directly into her ear. Whirling around, Larxene slapped him, hard enough to make the room spin briefly._

"_You're a cheap fighter." she said simply, leaving the room, kunai returning to her._

"…You're a braver man than I." Demyx shook his head in disbelief. Larxene made him nervous.

"After a few encounters, you'll find she's much friendlier." With a growing smirk, Axel remembered the time they sparred in the library, and then met later that night in her room.

Recognizing that look, Demyx's expression was something akin to disgust. "You---and her---and did--- and she didn't cut them off?" he asked, sounding amazed as it slowly dawned on him.

Rolling his eyes at the others naivety, Axel shook his head. "Course not. She'd miss me too much. Ever since Marluxia became Vexen's lap dog, Larxene's been lonely."

Picking up his sitar once more, The Melodious Nocturne resumed his playing. "She'll kill you if she heard that. Your funeral though." he said, completely indifferent either way.

"Eh, what does it matter? Not like I'm going to bothering her any time soon." Stretching, Axel settled back and closed his eyes. He figured he could withstand sitar music for at least five minutes.

"You know…" the musician began casually. "The Superior and Saïx had a fight. And Xemnas doesn't like to sleep alone."

"What's your point?"

"Considering Xemnas is a bit of a sadist himself, Larxene seems likely to be his bed warmer tonight."

"Again, why should I care?"

"So that's how it is?" Demyx asked, seemingly amused. "Very interesting." His tone was that of someone who were too smug for the situation, or were about to say 'I know something you don't know'.

It's hard to remain indifferent when one little comment burrowed under your skin, and sat there, almost tauntingly. Scowling, Axel stood up. "Fine…" he muttered, staking out of the room.

Chuckling, Demyx shook his head. Worked every time…

-

Stretching luxuriously, Larxene gazed up to the sky. The ceiling above was completely see-through, providing an almost lovely view of their Kingdom Hearts and the sky accompanying it.

The sight was heartwarming.

You know, unless you didn't really have a heart. Then, it was just same old, same old.

With a rumble of thunder, it began raining. Pouring, actually, this brought a slight smile to Larxene's face.

Putting encounters behind oneself was effortless when it all truth, it was an excuse to lash out at someone. Despite their occasional 'run in's, Larxene didn't care too much for Axel.

A better conversationalist than Marluxia, mind you. Much less fixated on tulips.

The room around her was empty, save for the worn and grey carpeting which she was currently laying on. There _used_ to be something here, once upon a time. But not anymore, it was gone.

_This moment is critical_. Now, Larxene was scowling. It was a song lyric, some rich girl whimpering around the world ending. Hmph. The world did end, for her at least.

There was slight echoing footsteps, as another figure came into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" A bewildered Axel asked, crouching down.

Reaching up to grab his hood, one strong yank brought Axel down, sprawling him on the floor next to him. "Star gazing," she drawled. "Care to join me?"

Rubbing his head (it cracked against the floor, ow), he shrugged. "I don't seem to have a choice in the matter," Axel remarked lightly.

Moments passed by in silent. The unnatural rain made no sound upon the impact of the roof. The room filled with an eerie light as the town's neon's flickered to life.

"Why'd you bother me this morning?" Larxene asked, not tearing her gaze from the ceiling. On the other hand, Axel sat up, looking her up and down.

"Figured we should get to know each other better, if we're going to be working together." He replied, shrugging, hand wandering over.

Her head turned slightly, looking at him, smirk playing across her lips. "Not satisfied from the last few times?" she asked.

"What can I say? You're very addictive person." They were lying side by side now, body heat providing warmth in the cold room.

"As flattered as I am…" Larxene began slowing, sitting up. Suddenly, she was on top of Axel, pinning him down. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to let you be on top." She whispered in his ear, amusement plain in her eyes.

"Never said I don't mind." Axel's arms settled around her shoulders, cocky grin still in place.

"Good."

-

Some moments, don't matter. Others, way too much. Sometimes, things just happen. And then, later, much later, at the end, they don't matter anymore.

"You traitor."

/end


	3. At first

**Title: **At first  
**Word count:** 403  
**Rating:** T, slight gore, suggestive themes, as always.  
**Notes: **This was just working the kinks outta my muse. Not much else to say. Cross posted at my private journal. Pre-CoM.  
**Spoilers: **A hinted spoiler for CoM.  
**Categories: **General/Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Format of information mostly from LiveJournal communities.

At first

"Why hello there newbie."

That was the first thing he ever said to her. She remembers looking up, scowling because did these people ever shut up so she can read?

Larxene remembers it all.

How his coat (the same as the one she wore) clung to his body, flaunting the fact that he had a better figure than her for some reason and that was so wrong because he was a guy. How he looked a bit too happy, and there was something behind that grin, (something you couldn't quite trust).

How he introduced himself. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

The rest is a blur, of late nights and much too early mornings. She remembers looking at his sleeping form, all curled up under her sheets. There was always this stupid happy look on his face, like a frickin' cat or something.

Larxene remembers being sent on missions, then having to deal with the other members and their suspicion. ("Late night last night?" Marluxia drawled, somehow knowing something he shouldn't.)

And then that slow realization that there is something very wrong with this place, and the inhabitants. (His claymore smashed the enemy's head, breaking the skull with a sickening crunch, and then, Saïx laughed)

And then, one day, there was no more 'them'. Only an 'us'.

But that was the only change. After that, everything went on as it had before. Nothing new, nothing extraordinary.

She remembers feeling impatience. (When were they going to get back their hearts?) Time was passing them by, why weren't they taking any chances?

There was desperation too. When all was said and done, she and Marluxia needed Axel. They needed a third person, to help with the plan.

("I still don't trust you." She said, eyes narrowed.

"No one said you had to." He replied, backing her up against the wall.)

The problem, she realized now, that it was all or nothing.

That's exactly what they got.

Nothing.

("You know, I don't like cats." She said one morning, looking over the top of her book at him.

He stretched slowly, luxuriously, toes curling slightly, and then looked up. "And why's that?" His voice is still thick, is he still half asleep?

"Their scratches hurt like a bitch when they turn on you." She growled.

"Then you're in luck." He said softly, pulling her close. "Because I don't use my claws; I use someone else's")

/end 


	4. Only a moment

**Title: **Only a moment  
**Word count:** 494  
**Rating:** T, for 'suggestive themes'.  
**Notes:** Mmm, angst. Inspired by "As long as you're mine" from Wicked. Sad, sorry! During CoM.  
**Spoilers: **Oh yeaaah. Big ones for CoM. Void if you don't know what happens.  
**Categories: **Angst/Drama/Romance, I guess.  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Format of information mostly from LiveJournal communities.

Only a moment.start

"I'm only going to stay for a moment." Every night, she told him that. Every morning, Axel woke up to find that Larxene was still there.

This was the routine they had found themselves in, before they were sent to Castle Oblivion, and during their stay.

Somehow, for some reason, they were together.

This mission was dangerous, they all knew it. And they all had their own way of coping. Marluxia focused on his garden; he could often be found among the flora, deep in thought.

Zexion had his puzzles, going through book upon book of them. When he ran out, a Dusk would fetch him some more.

Vexen never seemed to leave his lab; forever constructing something, or conducting an experiment. He was rather irritable if disturbed.

Larxene discovered the joy known as a well stocked library. She found extreme pleasure in burying herself in some great literature or another.

Lexaeus would spend all day in his gym, silently staring at the wall as he lifted weights. He and Zexion would often have discussions later at night, seated around the table.

And Axel would wear himself out, pacing back and forth. He kept running everything over in his head; Roxas abandoning the organization, Naminé's abilities, and the eventual confrontation with the key blade masters.

Come nightfall, these projects were abandoned in favor of plush beds. One room, Larxene's, was always left empty. She and Axel were together each night.

Come morning, the activities were resumed. Over and over, the cycle repeated.

That is, until they arrived at Castle Oblivion. There was a silver haired boy who knew the power of darkness all too well _(Riku was his name)_. On the other hand, there was Roxas's Other _(Sora)_.

After that day, the flowers could no longer sooth Marluxia. The puzzles were too easy, too hard for Zexion. The experiments led in circles, frustrating Vexen. Weightlifting felt pointless, leaving Lexaeus to brood. Larxene found it harder and harder to concentrate on the words on the page.

And Axel often found himself in the library, where Larxene was waiting for him.

For one night, only one night, things changed. She came to him without excuses, without words. Just the same frantic, desperate movements, repeated over and over again.

Until all he could say was her name —_Larxene_—, all he could see was her form —_Larxene_—, until he could barely breathe, and the room was spinning and all the only thing there was—

_(Larxene.)_

Axel must have fallen asleep, because when he lifted his head form the pillow, it was morning. The space in the bed next to him was cold and empty, all of Larxene's clothes were gone from the floor.

That was the morning that Axel decided it was okay to sleep in, just this once.

That was the morning Larxene fought Sora, and died.

And then, her moment was over, and the memories faded before the bruises.

Only a moment.end


	5. paper heart

**Title: **paper heart  
**Word count:** 706. long except not.  
**Rating:** T, for 'suggestive themes' (surprise surprise).  
**Notes:** A bit of very belated valentine related fluff. Light hearted until the end.  
**Spoilers: **Not really, just an ominous hint for ending of CoM. During CoM/at the end.  
**Categories: **General/Romance?  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Format of information mostly from LiveJournal communities.

p a p e r h e a r t (start

She's crouched in the corner, holding _something_ in her hands, and he is determined to figure out what exactly it is.

Walking carefully, Axel crosses the room, and taps Larxene gently on the shoulder. Practically jumping in the air, the startled Nobody turns to glare at him.

"What do you want?" she growls, sounding exasperated, fed up, pissed off, ect. Whatever's in her hands is hidden behind her back. All he gets to glimpse is a flash of red edged with white lace.

Now, chances are that is could be an unmentionable, the type which ensures death if stolen from Larxene's drawer. However, this isn't certain yet, which brings the curiosity factor into the mix.

You know what they say… Curiosity killed the cat. (Many argue that a Phoenix Down brought it back, or King Mickey, but they're ignored.)

And Axel has always considered himself to be in good terms with his feline side. "Why're you out here, instead of lurking in the library like you usually do?" he asks cheerfully, trying to discreetly circle around her back.

Pivoting to match his movement, she smirks. "Aw, you spend your time stalking me." Her voice rises in pitch, causing Axel to grimace. "How _cute_!"

"Don't flatter yourself. You'd be as much fun to stalk as a rock. Except a rock would be a better conversationalist." Axel lunges, only to have Larxene step gracefully out of the way.

For a moment, something is dangled before his face (which is now resting on a dusty cold tiled floor, ow) before vanishing once more. "Ah ah ah. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" she asks, with a snort of contempt.

Propping his head up with one elbow, he studies her, and nods. "You know, for a moment there, I really thought it was." A pause. "Isn't that a line from Kill Bill?"

"Considering you've never seen it, I don't think so." Larxene crouches to meet his eye level. Now, if she was wearing a skirt, Axel probably would've gotten quite an eyeful. But, skirts were forbidden in the Organization since that ahem incident happened to Saïx and Xemnas.

"Ah yes, my Roxy-woxy isn't much for violence… Pity, it is." He sits up, his sigh long suffering.

She rolls her eyes. "I fail to see what you do in that snot nosed brat."

"Ah look, there he is now." Axel says casually, pointing behind her.

Always on her guard, Larxene whirls around while standing up. Quite a graceful maneuver. If someone, say Demyx, had tried that, they would've wound up in Axel's position.

Oddly enough, the hall was empty and Larxene's prize is snatched out of her hands. Well, almost. She still has a death grip on one part. And what a grip, lemme tell you…

"What is this?" Axel tugs, looking perplexed. Sometime when Larxene was distracted, he must've stood, because he was now looming over her, being taller 'n all.

"Something, now give it back!" She scowls, tugging as well. The thing in question had taken her much longer than it should, and there were several burns on her fingers to show for it.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only if you tell me what it is." Stooping, Axel looks closer. Seems to be something made of… red construction paper? What the hell? Pulling harder, he backs up.

With a loud rip, the mystery item is now in two pieces. One in Larxene's hand, one in Axel's.

There's stunned silence, neither saying a word. Larxene is first to speak. "Ah well, I made it for you anyways." Tossing the second half at him, she turns on her heel, and decides to return to the library.

Putting them together, Axel realizes it's a homemade valentine, a crude construction paper heart edged in white lace. In the middle, the flowing script reads:

_Fire is red  
Ice is blue  
Nobodies lack hearts  
yet mine belongs to you_

It seems only fitting that he keeps it, so later, he can place it in her unmoving hand and murmur "You made it for me anyways."

p a p e r h e a r t (end


	6. silence

**Title: **silence.  
**Word count:** 398.  
**Rating:** T for suggestiveness. What do you think they're doing? ;D  
**Notes:** This one bothered me for a few days before I caved in a wrote it. I'm not sure how pleased I am with it, but meh. I guess it turned out fine. The song, by the way, is "Close to you" by Hal David and Burt Bacharach. I've been listening to the MirrorMask version of it, which kinda of inspired this.  
**Spoilers: **Nope! During CoM.  
**Categories:** Romance/General  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Format of information mostly from LiveJournal communities. "Close to you" belongs to Hal David and Burt Bacharach.

silence.start

He was singing to her again.

Larxene growled, biting down on his shoulder. She hated it when he sang. It was always the same silly song; taking about stars falling down from the sky every time she walked by. Axel looked down at her, bemused. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

As Axel moved again, her fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders, and he smirked.

Moments ago, Larxene had been reading peacefully in the library. Then Axel came in, and next thing she knew, her cloak was on the floor and he had her pinned down on the low lying coffee table. His coat was soon discarded, lying over hers.

Dimly, she wondered if the small table would be able to support their combined weights. Heads would roll if it broke (Axel's because it would be his fault, and Marluxia's for not picking a better table to put in there.)

Irritation surfaced again as Axel continued to sing the silly verses, his voice low enough just for her to hear. She hated how pleased he looked with himself, for both catching her unaware and for being the one on top for a change.

When their lips finally met, Larxene bit down on his bottom lip, and the song stopped.

-

He left as soon as they were finished, pulling on his cloak and closing the door behind him. Larxene stayed where she was, staring up at the too white ceiling.

It was cold, she realized and she put her coat back on.

For the first time, Larxene noticed how quiet it was in the library. Silence seemed to hang over the entire castle, actually. The noise that boy and his companions made seemed far, far away.

Briefly, for the shortest of moments, she wished that both Axel and his song were still there, filling the empty space. Picking up her book, not getting up from where she sat on the coffee table still, Larxene dismissed this thought.

She couldn't concentrate on the words on the page though; instead her thoughts lingered on how warm Axel was, and how green his eyes were…

With an annoyed cry, the book got thrown at the wall, making a satisfying thunk. Axel was leaning against the wall on the other side. Hearing the noise, he chuckled to himself.

He won.

Whistling, Axel walked off.

silence.end


	7. teddy bear

**Title: **teddy bear.  
**Word count:** 73, pure fluff.  
**Rating:** K, perfectly innocent.  
**Notes:** A short drabble? Say it a'int so! This idea's been lurking, so I decided to write it.  
**Spoilers: **Nope! Pre-CoM or duing. One of the which.  
**Categories:** General  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
  


t.eddy bear s.tart  
His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her towards him.

She elbowed him.

He grunted in his sleep, and then pulled her even closer.

Annoyed, she slipped from his grip, and rolled over, facing the other way.

He too turned over, and his arms encircled her once more.

Larxene growled, and then sighed tiredly as she officially gave up.

Who would ever believe her that Axel used her as his own personal teddy bear?  
t.eddy bear e.nd


	8. All that matters

**Title: **All that matters...  
**Word count:** 221  
**Rating:** K+ for language, mostly innocent.  
**Notes:** Ughhhh, this thing took me forever and a day to find. It's probably my favourite Larxel short yet that I've written. Just a short little fluffy AU thing. Or post KH. Pick your favourite. Yes, it is Larxene and Axel, despite the fact that their name's are never mentioned. Honestly? I didn't want to disrupt the prose with names. Its supposed to be simple! D  
**Spoilers: **Not in the very least.  
**Categories:** General/Romance.  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and anything related belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

He strolls down the sun washed streets, bottle of liquor in his hand. When mothers stop to stare in horror, he raises it cheerfully to them. Whistling, he makes his way to a cafe.

She's sitting there, on the other side of the metal gate surrounding the outside area. Her nose is buried in a book, one he recognizes well. He comes up, leaning on the mini wall oh so casually.

"Reading that book again?" it's by some French guy who he still doesn't remember the name of. Her eyes flicker up to meet his, and then the bottle in his hands. Her lips twist into a smirk.

She closes the book, stretching in the golden light, as if a content cat. "Hitting the ale again?" Her voice has that special mocking tone to it; the one reserved for him.

"Hey, ale is the shit." He grins, she shakes her head, laughing quietly. Her chair gets pushed up, as she rises. Approaching him, her book is tucked away into her bag.

She leans towards him, he kisses her. It doesn't matter if a nearby mother is ushering her child away, or that the metal gate still separates them.

All that matters in the warm light, the heart beating in their chests...

And the bottle of ale that just hit the ground.


End file.
